In order to meet wireless data traffic demands that have increased after system commercialization, efforts to develop an improved 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post LTE system.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, an implementation of the 5G communication system in a mm Wave band (for example, 60 GHz band) is being considered. In the 5G communication system, technologies such as beamforming, massive MIMO, Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna are discussed to mitigate a propagation path loss in the mm Wave band and increase a propagation transmission distance.
Further, the 5G communication system has developed technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN), an ultra-dense network, Device to Device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and has received interference cancellation to improve the system network.
In addition, the 5G system has developed Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) schemes such as Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies such as Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), Non Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA).
Due to the development of communication technology, a technology which can perform device to device (D2D) communication between adjacent terminals without going through a base station has been developed. A user of a terminal having the D2D communication function may connect the terminal to another terminal at a close location, which has the D2D communication function, through the D2D communication technology.
However, when a plurality of other terminals exist, the user has difficulty in intuitively recognizing other terminals corresponding to a list of the plurality of terminals, by checking only the list of the plurality of terminals. In addition, the user of the terminal has difficulty in selecting a communication mode for establishing a communication connection with another terminal, which has a different communication method (connectivity) from the terminal.